A first device may identify a second device using a communcations channel set up between the two devices. For example, the second device may encode identification information in a signal, such as a Bluetooth signal or Wi-Fi signal, and transmit the encoded signal to the first device. The first device may detect the signal and decode it in order to access the encoded identification information of the second device. However, device identification may not occur if one or both devices are not capable of decoding, encoding, transmitting, and/or receiving the signal. In addition, noise or other interference in the communication channel may prevent device identification.